


Don Quixote

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 沉迷跳芭蕾的漂亮小姐姐，听着歌就弄出了一个有病的小故事（Don Quixote——TonySancho——DummyKitri——VisionBasilio——UltronKitri's father——Jarvis





	

Prologue

 

托尼坐在火炉边，翻看着从祖父那里得到的书。  
“你可愿意为我征战四方、斩妖除魔”  
他轻抚上书的边缘，一个穿着白衣的影子突然浮现在书页上，脸上罩着白纱看不真切，她踏着轻盈的舞步从书的这一页凌空跳起，消失在了书的边缘。  
“啊……我的杜尔西娜雅……”  
他怅然若失的抬头，却看到了墙上扭曲的影子，像是张牙舞爪的怪物正在逼近——又或者就是呢？  
他拿起墙上挂着的银剑，迈着轻巧的步子接近了影子，挽起的剑花在空中留下了残影，银色的剑身在炉火的照映下闪闪发光。  
“怎么在这里躲躲藏藏的，出来吧，你长得丑我也不会笑话你的”  
影子只是跟着跳动的炉火轻轻摇晃。  
一人一影之间的气氛正剑拔弩张，忽然房门发出巨响被撞开来，托尼转头，只见笨笨从门口跌跌撞撞的逃进来，身后还跟着几位妇人。  
笨笨逃到炉火前又绕过桌子躲到托尼身后，妇人拿了一盆水正想泼他却泼进了火炉，炉火发出刺啦的声音冒着白烟熄灭了，墙上的影子也应声消失。  
托尼叹了一口气，拦住各位妇人  
“怎么了？美丽的女士们”  
“哦史塔克先生，这个家伙他，他偷了我们的鱼！”  
“谁说的！是野猫偷的！”  
“那鱼怎么在你手里？”  
“他给我的”  
“史塔克先生，您可听见了，这种借口就是三岁小孩都不会相信”  
“好了好了，大家都别生气了，美丽的脸都浪费了，这些钱是我赔给你的鱼的，拿走吧”  
“这…好吧”

托尼欲牵起妇人的手在她手背上亲吻，不料她身后那位女士挤开了她将手搭在托尼手上。被挤开的妇人瞪了她一眼，又转头对托尼讨好的笑了笑，几个人又急匆匆的离开了，关上门前还止不住往托尼的方向看一眼。  
“笨笨，你要是再这样我就把你卖了”  
“我没有说谎！明明就是野猫给我的……”  
“现在不是说这个的时候，我们要出发了”  
“出发？去哪啊？”  
笨笨急急忙忙的跟在托尼身后，看着他收拾着自己的行装——只是几件简单的衣裳和钱财，还有一把配剑和一把火枪。  
“去找我的主人。给我找一个盔甲”  
“盔甲？”  
笨笨看了看四周，将装饰用的空心骑士拆开把上身的盔甲套在托尼身上，尺寸竟然正好。  
“还有矛！”  
“哦哦哦”  
他又笨拙的捡起地上的矛，看着托尼拿着矛，他拿着托尼的行装，昂首挺胸的走了。

 

 

Act Ⅰ

小镇上，一群人聚集在广场上，为首的是一位年轻英俊的男子。他有着奇怪的红色皮肤，但这不能掩盖他的好心肠带给人们的好印象，他穿着一身同样如火般的衣服灵巧的腾空跳起，身边两位姑娘也随着他的舞步旋转。  
镇上的人们为他们拍手打着节拍，不时有人加入他们，在这个热情的国度，不管是挤奶的姑娘还是卖鱼的主妇，茶馆的老板娘还是贵族的小姐，小贩和老板，甚至是乞丐，每个人都有些与生俱来的对舞蹈的热爱。  
男人跳的投入极了，几乎是像要就这样长出翅膀飞走一般轻盈的跳跃着，他从一个姑娘的身边转到另一个小伙的身边，他们热情并亲密的与对方相拥着起舞，热闹极了。突然，人群中出现了一堆拿着吉他的小伙，红肤男子在他们中灵活的穿梭，停在了一位戴着假面的男子身边。  
假面男人搂着他的腰，他们在人们的欢呼声中飞速的旋转，假面男覆在男子耳边说了什么，男子笑着甩开了他，高傲的昂着头走了。  
假面男无奈的耸耸肩，转身跪在一位贵族小姐脚边，小姐拿扇子遮住翘起的嘴角，牵起了他的手和他跳起了舞。他们正亲密的跳着舞，突然一面扇子遮在了二人之间，原来是刚才的男子，他眯着眼看着假面男，眼底尽是不满。  
假面男转而搂住他，他们一边相拥着旋转一边在对方耳边细语，最后在一个下腰时，假面男用扇子遮住二人的脸，他们激烈的亲吻。

此时托尼来到了这个小镇上。  
人们的热情感染着他，让他的爱热闹之心蠢蠢欲动，恨不得融入其中。  
他走到热闹的根源广场的中心，却发现了不寻常，那抹舞动的烈焰，竟是和他看到的杜尔西娜雅一模一样。  
他有些愣神的走上前去，红肤的男子见了他向他行礼，牵着他的手走了。  
假面的男人一时愣住，随后又无奈的跟在他身后将他带入自己怀中，男子戏谑的看着他一笑，向广场中一伸手示意他跳舞，若是他满意就考虑。  
男子见状在广场中跳了一段热情奔放的舞，并不时上前挑逗他一下，男子只是笑笑，在假面男跳完后又跳了一段与其相呼应，整个广场的人都在为他们欢呼拍手。  
托尼有些不悦，但是也只是静观其变，毕竟他想象的杜尔西娜雅是个女性，也是个正常的金发碧眼的美人，这个红肤的男子或许只是凑巧长的像罢了。  
此时围观的人突然起了一阵骚动，有人大声的叫道  
“贝坦尼先生来了！”  
那对小情侣听见后对视了一眼，向远处逃走了。  
托尼见状也跟了过去。

 

 

Act Ⅱ

小情侣的名字为幻视和奥创，幻视正是那贵族的儿子，可奥创只是个铁匠，或许正是因为如此贵族才不允许他们在一起，他们在黄昏的原野上亲密的拥吻，假面男摘下了他的面具，竟是有着一对红色的眼睛，脸上还有着神秘的花纹。  
托尼此时赶到看到这幕却大吃一惊  
“恶魔……他是恶魔！”  
两人吃惊的看着托尼，托尼将幻视拉离奥创身边  
“小心！你不要再和他在一起了，他是恶魔，会吞噬你的灵魂，若是你的灵魂越纯净美好，味道也就越鲜美诱人”  
幻视满眼的不相信，但他还是尊敬这位贵族先生的，他礼貌的跟着托尼走开了一段路，被称为恶魔的男子满脸不悦，他双手交叉抱着胸口，猩红的眼睛紧盯着托尼。

突然，远处的风车吸引了托尼的注意力  
“那是……摄魂怪！”  
“什么？先生，那只是风车啊”  
幻视有些不解，但托尼突然按住他让他趴下，他正茫然，却只觉得头顶一阵风呼啸而过  
他定睛一看，刚才那风车竟径自飞了出来，浮在半空中，锋利的边缘带走了身边长的过高的草叶  
托尼毫不畏惧，拿出了火枪对准风车，风车猛地向他飞来，他向后一躺趁着风车掠过头顶两枪打在风车上，只听一阵凄厉的尖叫声，那个风车竟融化了，黏液滴落在地上，周围的植物瞬间枯萎，发出腐臭的气味。  
“这，这是……”  
幻视吃惊的看着男人，男人挑起一抹自信的微笑  
“我是个驱魔师，现在你相信了？”  
幻视急忙向他行礼，表达自己的尊敬，随后又担忧的看向奥创  
“对了，恶魔，我们现在该讨论你的事情了”  
“你真的是恶魔？”  
幻视的眼中带着悲伤，震惊与不解。  
奥创歪着头，红色的眼睛转了转  
“你有点能耐，人类。但是，作为我的对手，还不够格”  
托尼一惊，正想闪躲，却发现自己已经中了他的咒术，他的眼皮渐沉，昏睡了过去。

他看见了杜尔西娜雅，她穿着一身白衣，宛如坠入尘间的天使，她的脚步轻盈而又优雅，脚尖轻柔的点地，掠过他身前，似笑非笑的看了他一眼，又跳跃着远去了。  
托尼急忙想追，却被一群仙子挡住了去路，他正急的左顾右盼，突然仙子们分开一条路，中间出现的赫然是他的杜尔西娜雅，只不过变成了个男人，还穿着一身斗牛士的服装，倒是衬得他那张脸越发英俊动人了。  
他纤长挺拔的身体包裹在紧身的白色衣装下，他拿着一块红绸飞快地旋转，然后将红绸抛在了托尼头上。

托尼挣扎着抓掉了红绸，睁眼却看到杜尔西娜雅就在他面前——还是男人版的。  
他穿着一身贵族的行头，那双如同连接着天空和大海一般湛蓝的眼睛此刻正担忧的看着自己。  
“你没事吧？发生了什么？”  
“我，我没事。美丽的先生啊，你可是我的杜尔西娜雅？”  
“您在说什么呢先生，我可是个男人呀。”  
“我一路上历尽艰辛就是为了寻找你，我的主人，我的杜尔西娜雅，我愿意为你征战四方，斩妖除魔，你可愿意让我做你的骑士？”  
“我……”  
男人十分犹豫，他张了张嘴，说道  
“我叫贾维斯，不要再叫我杜尔西娜雅了”  
“哦？这倒是十分巧，我之前的老管家也叫做贾维斯，这便是我们的缘分啊”  
托尼自来熟的搂住男人的腰，带着他向城镇的方向走去。  
“您可见过两个青年？一个和我长的十分相像，身形也差不多，另一个十分高大，总是戴着面具”  
“见过见过，他们向这边去了。怎么，你要找他们？”  
“是啊。我，我得阻止他们在一起”  
“这可不太好吧，年轻人要有自由恋爱的权利啊”  
“他们可不是普通的年轻人……你可愿意永远效忠于我，不背叛我？”  
“自然，我的主人”  
“那我就告诉你吧，这事你可不要说出去。其实那孩子他…他不是人类”  
“你是说那个大个子？！”  
“不，是另一个。他是我…造出来的人偶。我有着特殊的能力，能给人偶赋予生命，我失去过一个弟弟，那时我感到十分痛苦，便制造了一个人偶陪伴我，他一直坚信着自己便是我那死去的弟弟，从没怀疑过自己不是人类”  
贾维斯说着露出了悲伤的表情  
“奥创他……他虽然平日就有些不寻常，但是他要是和幻视在一起了，这件事总会暴露，到时候幻视该怎么接受呢？我也不能在这里待下去了，我去了那么多地方，最喜欢的就是这里，我不想这么快离开”  
“你……经常到处旅行吗？”  
“对，因为我不能在一个地方久留”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我不会老去”  
男人眼中的悲伤快要溢出来了，他拉开自己的衣襟，露出了自己拼接的身体  
“很久很久以前，在我还小的时候，我就能听到星星的声音，他们告诉我，让我等一个人，他是我命中注定的人，我生在这世上就是要为了遇见他也说不定。我等啊等啊，他却总是不来，人的生命太短了，我怎么能等得到他呢？”  
“于是你就将自己改造成了人偶？”  
“你害怕了吗？”  
“…不，因为我也在找一个人。我不知道你等的人是不是我，不过我确定我要找的人就是你”  
托尼踮起脚在贾维斯的眼角亲吻了一下  
“而且，关于幻视他们的事，你也不必担心……”

 

 

Act Ⅲ

幻视他们来到了一个小酒馆，见贾维斯没有追来，他笑着扑到戴回了面具的奥创怀里。  
他们在酒桌上跳舞，隔着面具亲吻，酒馆里的人拍着桌子叫好。  
“你为什么总是戴着面具呢？”  
“因为我的面容太丑了，不能让人看见”  
“我不嫌弃。你跟特别，我能看见你真实的样子”  
幻视喃喃着在奥创怀里说道。  
此时托尼和贾维斯赶到了酒馆，幻视一阵惊讶，他优雅向托尼鞠躬，然后远离了贾维斯，竟是完全不记得刚才野外发生过的事。  
原来是奥创用魔力删去了他那段记忆，他威胁的看着托尼，从怀里掏出了一把小刀。  
托尼灵巧的躲过，靠在他耳边说  
“你知道他是人偶，你永远也拿不到他的灵魂？”  
“那是自然，我可比你这个愚钝的驱魔师要强大多了”  
“既然如此我也就奉陪你们这出戏码了”  
托尼笑着走到贾维斯身边，此时他正苦口婆心的劝说着幻视。  
奥创突然大叫了一声吸引了所有人的注意力，他跳到桌子上，原本就巨大的身体几乎顶到天花板。  
他举起小刀，将刀刺入了胸口，浮夸的叫了一声，然后冷静的看了一眼桌子的方位，缓慢的倒了下去。  
幻视装作惊讶的样子，冲到奥创身边假装痛哭，他抱住假死的奥创，奥创却忍不住在他的腰上摸了几把，他打了一下奥创的大腿，放开了他。

这时托尼走了出来，向贾维斯劝说  
“他们深爱对方至此，你就让他们在一起吧，让幻视与奥创的尸身结婚吧”  
“这……唉，随你们吧”  
贾维斯挥挥手不管了，这时奥创从桌子上跳了起来，抱起幻视转了个圈。  
他把刀从胸口拔下来丢在地上，胸口连一点痕迹都没有。  
贾维斯看上去十分惊讶，他走向托尼，托尼搂住他，两人对视了一眼，松了口气。

 

 

“后来呢？后来呢？”  
小孩抓着父亲的手，有些紧张的抓着被角。  
“后来他们幸福快乐的永远生活在了一起”  
“永远吗？”  
“对，不出意外的话”  
男人歪了歪头，在小孩的头顶亲了一下。  
“好了宝贝，晚安”  
“晚安”  
孩子弯着眼睛笑了，在被子里乖乖的躺好。

 

“这真是一个……芭比公主系列一样的展开”  
高大的男人坐在沙发上，用手比划着说。  
“我不知道你还喜欢看芭比公主？”  
“哦亲爱的，当你活的特别长的时候什么事情你都能见过”  
男人笑着坐在他腿上在他的唇上亲了一下，他红色的皮肤在灯光下映射出华丽的纹路。  
“这我还真不知道……或许我以后会自己体验一下”

 

END.


End file.
